Zelda: The Misadventures of Link: Damn You Navi!
by Sonata-Time-Nocturne-Flare-Aoi
Summary: Complete! Watch as Navi the Navigation Fairy messes with our Hyrulian hero in this series of pseudo-drabble stories. Will Link's streak of bad luck do him in, or will he finally get back at the annoying fairy? Rated K for mild violence.
1. Short 1: The Apple

**Story**: The Misadventures of Link 2 in: Damn You Navi!!!  
**Author**: Paramore  
**Written**: March 2009  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: K+  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own Nintendo or its unfortunate hero.

* * *

**Short #1: The Apple**

The afternoon sun shines its rays through the thicket of trees within Hyrule. Link was resting underneath a large apple tree within the forest. Relaxing on his shoulder was Navi, his navigation fairy who was resting as well. His stomach was grumbling, for he had nothing to eat since morning. The apples were way too high for the Hyrulian hero to climb and fetch himself, so it seemed our hero was out of luck.

Acknowledging Link's situation, Navi had an idea.

"**Hey!"** Navi says, fluttering off of Link's shoulder and flying up the tree to the biggest, luscious looking apple she could find. With a single flick, Navi cuts the apple loosed from its stem, watching it drop down below…

**BOP!**

…and bounce off of Link's head and onto his lap.

"**Egh…"** Link grumbles, rubbing his head before picking up the apple.

Before he could take a bite out of it though…

**CRASH!!!**

The apple tree falls over on top of our hero with a crash, flattening Link in an instant. Link's arm twitches from underneath the tree in pain as he shakes his fist at the troublesome fairy.

"**Oops…"** Navi says, giggling at the misfortune laid upon our hero…literally.

**These are the misadventures of Link...again!**

* * *

**Next Short**: Pony

**Please review! Keep an eye out for more chapters to this mini series!**


	2. Short 2: Pony

**Short #2: Pony**

Link and Navi were in the stables at Lon Lon Ranch. Navi watched as Link groomed his horse Epona. Once finished, Link left the stables to get him a quick drink of milk from the farmers.

Navi took this opportunity to have some fun and tease Link's horse.

"**Tickle tickle tickle!"** Navi said as she began to tickle the horse for fun.

Epona responds by wiggling its body a bit as if to shake the navigational fairy off of it.

"**Tickle tickle tickle!"** Navi said, tickling the horse some more.

Epona began kicking its hind legs a little in response to the continued annoyance.

Seconds later, Link returns to the stables, whiping off his mouth as he downs the last bit of milk.

"**Ahh,"** Link said with satisfaction as he patted his newly groomed horse on its side…

**KRACK!!!**

"**AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"**

**CRASH!!!**

…and Epona responds by kicking Link clear through the side of the stable wall with its powerful hind legs, his outline clearly shown.

Navi giggleS from the scene she foun very amusing.

**Next Short**: Ocarina

* * *

**Please review! Keep an eye out for more chapters to this mini series!**


	3. Short 3: Ocarina

**Short #3: Ocarina**

Traveling across the countryside one warm evening, Link rode on his steed Epona while Navi sat on his shoulders. To help pass the time until they got to their next destination, Link pulls out his favorite Ocarina and begins to play a few short tunes.

The soothing music made Epona happy, and amused Navi.

It also made Navi eager to try out the Ocarina herself.

"**Can I?"** Navi asks Link, wanting to play the Ocarina as well.

Link shrugs and holds the instrument out toward Navi so she could blow through it.

Getting into place, Navi starts blowing a note into each of the holes, inventing a very odd song.

After she had gotten through playing it, Link, Epona, and Navi started feeling the ground around them begin to rumble. A large shadow then loomed over them.

All three look up to see the angry killer Moon from Link's Majora's Mask adventures coming toward them with a menacing smile on its face.

The sight of the angry evil moon that close to him all of a sudden causes Link to immediately faint, falling off of his horse with a thud.

Navi and Epona look at the moon warily as they slowly backed away and eventually took off running away in opposite directions.

**Next Short**: Wallmaster

* * *

**Please review! Keep an eye out for more chapters to this mini series!**


	4. Short 4: Wallmaster

**Short #4: Wallmaster**

Link and Navi were exploring a damp and cold dungeon on an abandoned island not too far from the main continent.

Receiving information that a rare treasure was tucked deep inside these underground ruins, this reason prompts the Hyrulian hero to pursue.

As they traversed deeper into the dungeon, Navi hears an odd noise.

**"Hey! Listen!"**

Link stops and tries to hear what Navi hears around him, but couldn't detect anything.

Shrugging off the warning, Link steps further in.

Again, Navi warns Link of something around them.

**"Hey! Listen!"**

Link stops once more and looks about the area, still sensing nothing out of the ordinary.

Ignoring Navi at this point, Link continues on…

**SNATCH!!!**

…where he is suddenly grabbed up by a Wallmaster monster.

The creepy hand-like creature squeezes Link tightly as it proceeds to drag the now-helpless hero back out to the dungeon's entrance.

Navi sighs and yells back to Link:

**"Told you!"**

* * *

**Next Short**: Zelda

**Please review! Keep an eye out for more chapters to this mini series!**


	5. Short 5: Zelda

**Short #5: Zelda**

It was sunset, and the traveling trio of Link, Epona, and Navi rode up to the gates of the castle where Princess Zelda lived. Dismounting off of his horse, Link steps up to the gate, and patiently waits for the guards to let him in.

That unfortunately, didn't happen.

"**Okay kiddo, let's see some I.D.," **said one of the guards, quickly approaching the blonde-haired hero.

"**Eh?"** Link said, wondering what was going on.

"**Hey, listen! You know Link! What's up?"** Navi asks the guards.

"**Zip it, Tinkerbell,"** said the other guard, pointing his spear at Navi.

"**You remind me of the pedophile that we say earlier…Mr. Tingles, was it? Are you two related?"** asks the first guard.

Link immediately shook his head as if to say 'no'.

"**Liar! You are coming with us!"** said the second guard.

The guards quickly apprehend all three of the travelers, and haul them inside the castle to be interrogated. Princess Zelda, who witnessed the whole thing from a window above them, let's out a big sigh.

"**I knew I shouldn't have hired those two stupid guards…"** Zelda says as she goes to go clear Link and his buddy's names.

* * *

**Next Short**: Cemetery

**Please review! Keep an eye out for more chapters to this mini series!**


	6. Short 6: Cemetary

**Short #6: Cemetery**

It was the dead of night.

Link and Navi were traveling through an old scary cemetery under the dark skies. With only the light emitting from Navi, the only object guiding them, the pair crept along the area, keeping an eye out for any suspicious activity.

Suddenly, they heard the sound of a fallen branch being stepped on from behind.

"**Huh?"** Link says, pointing to Navi to have her turn toward the noise.

It wasn't long before a bright flashlight was shone on their faces.

"**Like, who the heck are you?"** asked a tall lanky teen wearing a green shirt.

Link and Navi were standing before the cast of Scooby-Doo.

"**We're traveling!!!"** Navi says in response to the guy named Shaggy.

"**Hmm…you wouldn't be on your way to the haunted castle on the other side of this cemetery, would you?"** asks Fred.

Link shook his head as if to say 'Nope'.

While Link and the crime-solving gang talked, Navi's attention wandered over to a tall tomb at the peak of the cemetery. She went over and saw a big button, next to it said 'Do Not Push, Especially You, Navi'.

Obviously ignoring the warning, Navi hits the button, causing the tomb to open up.

"**SCCRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"**

"**Hey, what the heck is that?!?"** said Daphne.

Navi had haphazardly unleashed a horde of Re-Deads from the tomb, all of the zombies encroaching toward Link and the crime-solvers.

"**Like, ZOIKS!!!"** yelled Shaggy, as he and Link both leaps onto Scooby's arms.

All of them proceeded to flee the area screaming, as the creepy monsters were pursuing them.

"**Um…oops again…?"** Navi said, embarrassed at her actions once more.

* * *

**Next Short**: Tri-Force

**Please review! Keep an eye out for more chapters to this mini series!**


	7. Short 7: TriForce

**Short #7: Tri-Force**

Link and Navi were standing before the sacred icon known as the Tri-Force inside a temple. Link stepped forth to claim it, as he knows he needs to hide it before his arch-foe Ganondorf comes and tries to steal it. As the hero grabs a hold of it, Navi takes a closer look, and discovers something very wrong with the Tri-Force.

"**Fake! It's fake!!!"** Navi says to Link, fluttering around in a panic.

Link doesn't believe Navi as he held up the object, expecting his victory theme song to play.

…But he hears nothing.

"**Huh?"** Link says, inspecting the object himself, seeing if Navi was telling the truth.

As he did this, loud footsteps approached Link from behind, and a large shadow then loomed over him.

Link feels the presence of someone, and slowly turned around…

**POW!!!!**

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"**

…only to be met in the face by Ganondorf's fist, which sent the screaming Link flying out an open window.

"**Hahahaha!!!" **Ganondorf laughs as he holds the real Tri-Force in his other hand.

Navi sighs and shakes her head at Link not believing her.

**Next Short**: Magazine

* * *

**Please review! Keep an eye out for more chapters to this mini series!**


	8. Short 8: Magazine

**Short #8: Magazine**

Link was sitting at one end of the very long dinner table within Zelda's castle. Having been invited to eat dinner with the princess, Link relaxes as he waits for both Zelda and the food to arrive.

Navi, who sat in front of him, was reading a dirty magazine, ogling over the various hot boys of various fantasies and fairy-tales.

"**Ooh…so dreamy!"** said Navi, ogling over a picture of a familiar looking boy.

"**Huh?"** Link said, curious as to what Navi was drooling over as he takes the magazine and looks at it himself, particularly at a tri-page foldout.

At that moment, Zelda enters the dining room.

"**Dinner time!"** Zelda says as she approaches Link with his meal. **"Hey, what's that you're reading?"**

Zelda looks at the back of the magazine.

"**A dirty magazine?!"** Zelda said in shock, quickly snatching it out of his hands, now seeing the same page Link was curiously staring at, which was a picture of Peter Pan.

"**Ew! Link, you never told me you were into guys!"** she said furiously as she rolls up the magazine and slaps him out of his chair with it, promptly storming out of the dining room afterwards.

Navi blushed a bright red at the scene she had witnessed.

**Next Short**: Shadow

* * *

**Please review! Keep an eye out for more chapters to this mini series!**


	9. Short 9: Shadow

**Short #9: Shadow**

Link was walking down a dark alley within the city, taking a shortcut to the inn to turn in for the night.

Along the way, he felt a cold shiver from behind. He stops and looks around, but finds nothing out of the ordinary. Shrugging, he keeps moving.

Out of nowhere, Navi collides into the back of his head, causing Link to fall face-forward onto the ground. After pulling himself up, he glares angrily at her.

"**Look!!!"** a panicky Navi shouts as she points past Link.

It was a silhouette that looked exactly like our green hero, darting around the corner toward the inn.

Link growls frustratingly at Navi.

"**I didn't know!"** Navi pleads, as she had haphazardly broken the seal that Shadow Link was cooped up in earlier that day.

Then, an explosion was heard. Heading to investigate, Link and Navi stop and gasp at the inn, which was completely ablaze.

Seconds later, the innkeeper and several villagers quickly surround Link and Navi.

"**There he is! The arsonist looked just like him! Get em!!!"** yelled the innkeeper.

Link and Navi spent the rest of the night fleeing from the relentless townspeople all due to Navi's error…again.

**Final Short**: Navi

* * *

**Please review! Keep an eye out for the final chapter to this mini series!**


	10. Short 10: Navi

**Short #10: Navi**

Link sat in his home in complete comfort.

No one to interrupt him…

…No enemy threat from miles around…

…it was just the way Link liked it.

After all of the crap he has been through this past week, one must wonder how our green her finally achieved peace.

**_"HEY! LISTEN!!! HEY! HEY YOU!!! LISTEN! HEY! HEEEEEY!!!!! LISTEN YOU SON OF A---!!!!"_**

Sitting next to Link on a coffee table was Navi, who was bottled up tight inside a soundproof jar.

Link merely looks at Navi with a smug look before closing his eyes again to rest.

"_**Why didn't I think of this before?" **_he thought to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**The End**

**That's all! Please review, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
